Petals of the Past
by LinVolturi
Summary: After the murder of a dear friend, Kurama reluctantly finds himself the sole care provider of a small child. As she grows older, the demon who destroyed her family grows stronger and more determined to kill her. In order to save his daughter's life, Kurama must enlist the help of some old friends and some unlikely allies. Story set after YYH series. Rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Black filled the cool air. Crickets chirped while the ocean's waves brushed gently against the shore. Trees were outlined in the darkness, their branches danced softly in the breeze. It was a quiet and serene scene. All remained quiet and tranquil until a loud scream erupted from the hidden building.

Suddenly soft footsteps were heard running through the hall of the temple that was nested between the trees. He couldn't sense any spirit energy but that didn't mean there wasn't any danger. The sliding door swooshed open and a red haired man emerged. His emerald eyes pierced through the room. They were dark and threatened to harm any unwanted guests. It took only a small moment before they rested on a small, sobbing girl. She was curled up on a bed across the room from him. His eyes instantly softened.

"Terumi." He whispered as he made his way towards the bed. His mind quickly analyzed the situation and began to calculate the best way to handle it. Once he reached the child, he sat on the bed and gently engulfed the brown haired girl in his arms. She continued to cry as he rocked her in comfort. "What's wrong?" Terumi continued to cry a moment before her tears turned to sniffles. Her flustered pink cheeks were stained with tears. Her frightened brown eyes rose to meet his kind, clear ones.

"The monster wants to eat me." She whimpered as another large tear fell from her eye. Kurama's expression quickly turned into a concerned, serious one.

"Monster?" he questioned. She did not yet know of demons and he knew to her they could easily pass for monsters. Had she seen something he hadn't sensed? Was something lurking out there? He knew the dangers that wished her harm. If they were close by, he needed to know. "What monster?" Terumi blinked before she looked over to a paper she had knocked off the bed. Without a sound she simply extended her pointer finger down towards it. The fox demon's eyes followed her gesture and quickly caught sight of the parchment. Keeping one arm around her, he gently bent down and picked it up. He stared at it a moment before his lips threatened to curl upwards.

Kurama held back a smile and laugh when he saw the picture she referred to. While Terumi's drawing was disorganized, much of it being lines and squiggles, he could easily make out the three eyed face of Hiei. She must have spotted him the last time he was there to check on them. How it would please his former colleague to know his very existence caused nightmares. Truth be told, however, the emerald eyed man knew his old friend would never harm the girl. Patiently he glanced back down to the four year old.

"Now, now," he softly spoke as the child he called his own firmly held onto his arm. "There is nothing to fear. I promise you are safe." Terumi nuzzled further into him as the tears slowly began to fade away. Her eyes remained open as her father's arms held her to him in comfort. After a few minutes she turned and rested back down on the bed.

Terumi smiled up at her father as he softly spoke words of comfort to her, urging her to sleep. After a few minutes the tear-eyed girl sighed contently and closed her eyes. The red haired demon, remained on the bed a couple more minutes before he stood and walked towards the door. Once there he paused as he tapped into his energy. All seemed peaceful. Kurama couldn't sense any danger. Nor could he smell any foes. Once he determined this, he went to leave the bedroom. Then a soft snore caught his attention. He glanced back to Terumi as she stirred. His lips curled into a soft smile and he watched her snuggle deeper into her pillow. The smile remained on his lips as he closed the sliding door behind him. Thoughts and memories swirled around Kurama's mind as he walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

Four years had passed since the child he named, Terumi came into his life. She had only been six months old when her mother died and she came into his care. He remembered that night quite vividly. The smell of human blood filled his nostrils as flesh was torn from muscle and bone. Screams of pain and agony had filled the air. Then, the cry of a baby followed soon after. Had Terumi's mother been a demon she _might_ have survived the attack. Where she was a human, she bled out almost instantly. While Kurama's relationship with her mother had been strictly platonic, he found her death caused him great grief. She had, had a fiery spirit but was also sweet and somewhat innocent. Someone like her did not deserve to die. Not in that gruesome way, at least.

Once in the kitchen, Kurama began to boil some water for tea. His thoughts turned back to the sleeping child he kept in his keep. This was different from the many futures he had prepared himself for. Different from any test he had taken in the past. This...nothing had prepared him for this particular challenge. Had her mother not died, the little family of two would not even exist. Terumi Minamino would not exist. She would have kept the name given to her at her birth. He possibly may never have come to know the exhaustion, frustrations and joys of fatherhood, had she not come to him.

Originally, Kurama had been hesitant to take on the role of father. He had not the experience nor was it in his nature to raise a child. Had she not been the daughter of friends, he would have instantly walked away, believing it was for the best. However, in the first few months of living together, the fox demon found he evolved and adapted into his new title well. As they grew more accustomed to the other, happiness began to fill the lives of both he and the daughter he adopted. She was a small light of delight in a world that had hastily gone from peace to cold and unfeeling.

He remained in his thoughts until, suddenly he sensed a small surge of spirit energy run through the halls of Genkai's former home. A foul stench filled his nostrils. However, his straight face remained as he turned and caught sight of three demons. One had yellow skin while the other two were a pale white. Horns prickled from their heads and backs as they growled and hissed at him. He gave the creatures a blank but dangerous look. Effortlessly, he removed the rose from behind his ear.

"Rose whip." He called out before the demons who had attempted to gang up on him could speak. It took only a few strokes of his whip before the small group of weaker class demons were lying on the floor. While they were weaker, they were growing bolder. It had been a long while since anyone had randomly approached him with the intention of fighting. This fact worried him slightly. He glared down at the filth that covered the floor. He bent over them looking for any clue or sign that could lead him to their commander. Whoever they worked for was surely the same demon who had killed Terumi's mother and threatened the life of his daughter. He continued to look them over with disgust when he heard a door open.

"Daddy?" the small girl called out, instantly catching Kurama's attention. His head snapped over to the door only to see her shadow approaching. Quickly he stood and walked towards the door frame. To his luck, he reached the door at the same time she did; his body hid the sight behind him from her view. He would not have her see such a sight at her young and tender age.

"Daddy, are you alright?" Terumi questioned sleepily as their eyes met. Relieved that she was only half awake and would easily go back to bed, Kurama picked her up and stepped out into the hall.

"Yes, I'm fine my dear." Kurama told her. Her head almost instantly dropped and rested against his neck. "Come let's get you back to bed." It was time to move, he silently decided as he held her. His mind again began to calculate all their different options and possible outcomes. He plotted and planned every next possible action to take. He would not take her into the Makai yet, not until whatever spirit energy she had revealed itself. Also, Terumi's biological father requested she remain in human world until she was older. That was a request he intended to honor.

 _'I must hide her in a crowd.'_ he decided as his thoughts turned back to his mother's house. They would be welcomed there until he could find a small place to call their own. Terumi would have access to the different schools, actives and the openness to play. He continued to weigh out the possible threats and different scenarios, knowing one wrong move could cost him his daughter's life.

 **~Author's Note~**

 _Hi everyone! Thanks for checking out my new story. I don't usually do stories for animes but I've been watching a lot of Yu Yu Kakusho lately and this plot somehow managed its way into my head. I don't usually write stories that aren't romance base so this will be different from what I usually write. It seemed like a decent idea, so I thought I'd give it a go._

 _Just a couple of notes before we get to the next chapter, I am not a professional writer. I will and do make mistakes in my writing. I try to filter them out, as best I can but I don't always catch them until after the chapter has been published. You're more than welcome to point it out so I can get it fixed as quickly as possible. Also, I love constructive criticism. So if there's something you think could improve feel free to let me know that too._

 _This story is rated "T" for now but will likely change to 'M' in later chapters. Story is set after the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho series and will be a little bit darker than the original series._

 _Thanks again for checking out my story! I will try to update as often I can. Usually either once a week or every other week, depending on what real life throws at me. I hope to see you for the next chapter; I have a lot of fun things planned for this story. Feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks again! ~Lin_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, Koenma or any other canon character. Nor am I getting paid to write this story. It is purely for fun and entertainment._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **3 ½ Years Earlier….**_

 _Two figures sat across from each other in a brightly lit room. Stacks of papers covered the desk between them. Both spoke calmly. Neither showed the high emotion this particular subject brought up._

" _I find it hard to believe her father would simply abandon her. Walking away isn't in his nature." A red haired, green eyed man stated, after he heard what had been proposed._

 _"Unfortunately, he walked away the day Satsuki's mother died." The toddler looking deity replied. "_ However, I wouldn't necessarily say he's abandoned her. He's given her to you."

" _Surely there is someone else more suited for this. Yukina for instance." Kurama suggested. He knew the child was already in the ice maiden's care. She had a kind and gentle soul. She could raise the girl up in a peaceful, loving environment._

" _Kurama, her father has made it clear, there is no one else." Koenma sighed. The tragedy of the situation made it difficult for everyone involved. "You must realize how difficult a decision it was for him. The child needs stability, protection, concealment. One day, when she's able to tap into her spirit energy, she will need a teacher. Someone who can help her control her powers. These are all things things you can provide." Kurama remained quiet. He was flattered his old friends thought so highly of him, however he was still unsure he was right for the job. He continued to think through what this would mean for his life. It would further complicate an already complicated life. He had his human mother and family to think of. Then he began to think what it meant for her life should he choose not to take her. There had to be a better, more suiting family out there. His thoughts then shifted to her father. He couldn't quite understand why her father would do this or why he would choose him. It was a mystery to the fox demon. He remained in his thoughts a moment more before he nodded. His mind was plotting and planning. The choice was clear._

 _"I will take her..."_

 _..._

The soft buzz of a train was heard as it swiftly made its way through the country side. Kurama's thoughts wandered back to bits and pieces of that conversation as he gazed down at the infant in his arms. She slept completely unaware of how dramatically her life had changed. It was strange to think it had only been six months since Satsuki was born. It had only been six months since he congratulated her proud parents on their new daughter. Only six months had passed since all seemed right with the world.

Kurama never wanted any harm to come to young girl. If he had ever found her in danger he would have come to her aide. However he failed to see her parents' point of view on this. His lifestyle, weaving back and forth between the demon and human worlds, was hardly stable for a child. Demons had attempted to blackmail him in the past with members of his human family. Surely, her parents knew she could and mostly likely would be used against him as well. There were others who would have made a far better choice. What could have possibly possessed her parents to choose him as her guardian? Then, after her mother died, what had consumed her father to relinquish all his parental rights? Was it guilt? Or fear? Whatever was going through his friend's mind, it had to be complex.

The fox demon continued to linger on that thought for a moment until he heard a small sneeze. He glanced down at her as she stretched in his arms then settled back down. Once he determined she had remained asleep, his thoughts then turned to this last trip to Genkai's temple. There, he retrieved the girl from Yukina.

...

 _"When she first came here she seemed perfectly healthy." Yukina told him as she gently placed the sleeping baby in his arms. Then, she turned and began to gather the rest of the child's things. Kurama turned his attention from the blue haired demon down the babe he had adopted. Her face was clear, only a few strands of hair stood from her otherwise bald head. She was wrapped in a soft pink blanket with elephants wearing ballerina shoes. Her breath was steady and she seemed peaceful. A soft look replaced the slightly stressed look he had portrayed earlier. He rarely held anything so innocent and pure. Yet, if everything Koenma said was true, she was now his. His heart suddenly felt somewhat heavy. As if a great stone was holding it down. Realization began to hit him, this new life was in his hands. He was the one she would depend and rely on. The weight he was feeling was that of great responsibility. "Her mother had taken excellent care of her. However..."_

" _However?" Kurama questioned. His eyes turned back to the ice demon, who had lovingly taken care of the child these last few weeks. If Satsuki truly was his and now his complete responsibility he needed to know everything._

" _I'm unsure how to describe it." Yukina commented after a moment. Kurama watched as the woman tried to put the right words together. "There's a different look to Satsuki's eyes, one of pain and sorrow. She eats but it's not enough to sustain herself. She sleeps so much of the time now. I...I'm worried for her._ _It's almost as if she knows her mother is gone; like she's in mourning._ _It's strange though; isn't it? Humans normally aren't able to comprehend that much at this age; are they?"_

"Well she does have _some demon in her." Kurama answered as he thought through the situation at hand. "It is plausible she understands what's going on around her."_

" _Botan mentioned you had given her a new name, now that you're her father. Can I ask what you've decided to call her?"_

 _"Terumi." he answered. "Unless her father decides to return for her, she shall be called Terumi."_

 _"Do you think he'll come back?" the ice maiden asked. "He hasn't been by to see her at all. Nor do I believe he's asked about her well-being."_

 _"I honestly don't know the answer." Kurama honestly replied. He wasn't sure what to expect in the next few days, weeks, months or years. "However, should he choose to return for her, I will not stand in his way. She is of his blood, not my own."_

 _"I understand." Yukina smiled before she gently leaned down and kissed dreaming baby's forehead. "Farewell, little friend. You will bring her back to visit, won't you?"_

 _"Of course. I'm sure you'll see us both very soon."_

...

The train bell chimed which brought the new father out of his thoughts. Kurama looked up from sleeping babe to see he had arrived at his destination. His left arm continued to cradle the girl while his right arm lifted the bag of baby essentials to him. After a couple of minutes he felt the small pull that meant the train had come to a stop. Effortlessly, he stood and soon was one his way home.

He remained in his thoughts as he walked down the sidewalk that would lead him to his mother's and stepfather's house. Yukina had said the girl wasn't eating properly. This caused him some concern, though he could better evaluate the situation once she woke. Once he knew the extent of that problem, he was sure he would find a way to ease her out of it. Other thoughts now plagued the demon as he thought of his human family. He could tell them the truth in that he adopted the baby. However, that may not be the best way to keep her safe.

Once he arrived home, Kurama put Terumi's bag down on the table, sat down and picked up a book. Before he had gotten on the train to the temple, he had stopped by a bookstore and picked up a couple books on parenting. He knew the books wouldn't tell him everything he needed to know about raising a child, still it seemed a logical place to start. He hadn't been home long before the door, open and closed. Footsteps grew closer and his head turned up to see a familiar, loving face.

"Hello mother." he greeted with a grin, though a small pit began to form in his stomach. Kurama hated lying to the woman he loved so dearly. However it was unavoidable, he knew he would have to soon. Still, he kept calm, determined to remain her dutiful and caring son.

"Good afternoon, Shuichi. Who's your friend?" Shiori questioned, her eyes kindly looked down to the girl he still cradled in his arms. Kurama paused slightly. Naturally this had been on his mind since, before he even claimed Terumi. He couldn't tell her, her son was now the guardian of a child, who's mother had been brutally murdered by a demon only three weeks prior.

"She's my daughter." He answered her after a moment's thought. It was the most simplistic solution. He would tell his mother as much of the truth as he could while concealing Terumi's true identity. His family needed to believe she was his blood. With some luck, they would accept her.

"What was that Shuichi?" she asked, unsure of what her son had told her. Surely, he hadn't said what she thought he said.

"As it turns out, I'm a father." Kurama told Shiori, unsure how the woman would react. He suspected she would welcome the baby into their family, still it had to be news she wouldn't want to hear. "Her mother passed away a few weeks ago. I've only just found out about her." His heart beat a little faster, he would never admit it but he was nervous about what her next words would be. Silence filled the air.

"What's her name?" Shiori questioned as she sat next to her son. She was shocked by this news, to say the least. Shuichi had always been a responsible boy. She never thought he'd find himself in a situation like this. She hadn't even been aware of any girlfriends that could have been the child's mother. She, then, noticed a nervous look in her son's eyes. It was a look he rarely had. Growing up he had always been so calm and happy. She quickly realized this couldn't be easy for him. Reassuringly she put a hand on his shoulder. Her kind eyes gazed down on the slumbering child. Her arms reached out. "May I hold her?"

"She's called Terumi." He finally answered as he carefully handed her the girl. Kurama relaxed slightly as he watched his human mother smile at the girl. Shiori was somewhat unsure how to react at the news, however the hesitation slowly melted away as she held her new granddaughter.

"She's beautiful, Shuichi." Shiori complimented. Her gaze turned back to her son. While this news certainly shocked her, she wanted him to know she was there to support and help him anyway she could. She could only imagine the day he had, had. She would wait to ask him questions about the child's mother until a later date. Her loving smile grew. "What a wonderful addition to the family. Has she been asleep long?"

"Since I received her." he replied. His thoughts then turned to another scenario. Kurama knew it could be troublesome to bring a new, unexpected child into his family's home. He would not allow himself or his responsibilities become a burden on the people he cared for most. Nor would he abandon the baby girl. "I don't want to cause you any trouble, mother I will find somewhere else for the two of us to live."

"There's no need for that, son." the woman shook her head slightly. Her arms still engulfed the baby girl and she found she did not want to let go of this precious new life that had made her way into their home. "You're both welcome to stay here as long as you need."

"You're sure father won't mind?" Kurama questioned. He knew Kazuya would likely not be as welcoming as his mother. Though he did not believe the man would harm the girl either.

"I'll talk with him, all will be well." Shiori replied. She knew her husband wouldn't necessarily be pleased with the news. However, they were family. She was not about to turn her back on them. "I believe we may still have the crib I used with you. If you want to retrieve it, we can set it up in your room." They both knew there was much to be done. The rest of the afternoon was spent setting up the crib and preparing Shuichi Minamino's room to accommodate his new bundle of joy. As they readied things, they reminisced of Shuichi's childhood and Shiori told repeatedly told him the joy he was to raise. After that was finished Shiori left for the evening, having dinner plans with her husband. This left the new father and daughter alone.

Not much happened during that time. Kurama stayed in his room the rest of the evening. After his mother left and Satsuki...Terumi remained peacefully asleep in her crib, he lay on his bed and continued to read his book. He was close to the end, when he heard a slight knock at the door. He looked to the clock first and realized it was nearly ten. He had, had Terumi nearly six hours and she had not awoken. He sat up and told the person outside to come in. A second later, Shiori entered the room with a couple of bags in her hands.

"How are you and the baby doing?" She kindly smiled as her son walked towards her.

"Well, I believe." he answered before he looked down to the bags in her hand. "What's all this?"

"I hope you don't mind. I noticed Terumi didn't have many clothes or toys, so I bought some for her." she replied as she set them down on his bed.

"Mother you didn't have to do that." Kurama told the woman he cared so dearly for. Terumi was his responsibility to provide for, not hers. He had planned to do some shopping for her the next day, once he was finished with work. By then, he hoped to have a better idea of what Terumi would need and what her personality was like.

"I know Shuichi." Shiori beamed at him. Her eyes glittered happily. "As a new grandmother I think I'm allowed to spoil my granddaughter at least a little. Is that alright?" Kurama was slightly taken back by his mother's reaction. He thought there was a good chance his mother would accept the child. He had no idea, she would be this loving and caring towards her, though. This only made him care for his mother more.

"Thank you." he said after a moment. His mother simply continued to smile at him. She was happy to do it and she was honestly excited having a baby girl in the house.

"Is she still asleep?" she asked before she nodded towards the crib.

"Yes, I've checked her several times for a fever, in case she wasn't feeling well but that doesn't seem to be it." Kurama responded as they walked over to the crib. The child had to wake sometime. This must have been what Yukina meant when she mentioned the babe slept most of the time. "I thought children who were six months old were awake more than this."

"It's been a long day for you both." Shiori commented "I'm sure she'll perk up more tomorrow. Either that or you may have a night owl on your hands. Children this age, are known for keeping their parents up late."

"Yes. I'm sure that could be it." Kurama nodded, still a small sense of worry filled him. Terumi hadn't opened her eyes at all since he got her. That couldn't be normal.

"Have you thought about childcare while you're at work? I know your father is planning on you working tomorrow." his mother asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"I hadn't." he commented, his mind quickly raced through who he could leave Terumi with tomorrow. He didn't want to let his human family down, especially with how understanding his mother had been. Perhaps one of his friends could watch her. Kuwabara or possibly Shizuru? For a moment he found himself wishing Yukina lived closer.

"I can watch her." Shiori offered kindheartedly. She wouldn't be able to do it often, they would have to find a more permanent solution for the usual workweek. Tomorrow, however, she could easily look after the child without any trouble. "If you don't mind."

"No, mother, I couldn't possibly take advantage..."

"You're not taking advantage of me." she told him. "I want to get to know my granddaughter. I'll be home tomorrow anyway. It's no trouble at all."

"You're sure?" Kurama questioned. He did not want this new development to interfere with his mother's life more than it had to.

"Of course. I'll watch Terumi tomorrow and we can decide a daycare for her when you've returned home." She offered. They spoke a few more minutes until they bid one another goodnight.

Once Shiori left, Kurama made his way back to his bed. It had been a long day, as she said. He felt slightly fatigued. His eyes closed and he felt himself slowly begin to fall asleep. He was in a light slumber when he heard movement coming from the crib. His eyes opened and the movement continued. He shifted onto his side and hoisted himself onto his elbow. He watched the girl stir a moment before he stood and walked over to the crib. Her eyes glanced around the new unfamiliar room before she caught sight of him.

"Hello." Kurama spoke as Satsuki's...Terumi's eyes met his. "It's about time you woke up." She gave him a curious look. His wasn't the familiar face she expected to see. His lips turned up as he offered her a smile. She, however, didn't returned the smile. Her eyes lowered and she turned away from him without so much of a whimper. It seemed strange to him. After that long nap, he knew she had to be hungry and wanting some attention. She didn't make any sound at all. Gently he swooped the baby up in his arms.

This startled the baby slightly and her large eyes focused on him once more. Yukina was right. There was a different look to her eyes. They were clouded as they pierced into his. They seemed to question him. He noticed an intelligent look to those dark brown eyes. While she may not understand everything that was going on around her, Kurama could tell she knew things were different. He could also tell, for whatever reason, she did not trust him. They weren't bonded together like a parent and child should be. Still, this was only their first night together. There was time for that to change.

 _'Yes, it is strange.'_ he determined. However, trust could be earned. Again, the corner of his lips turned upwards. He picked up a small red and green rattle, Shiori had picked up for Terumi, during her outing. He tried to catch her interest by shaking the rattle as he made his way out of his room and down the stairs. Perhaps if she saw food, it would peak her interest. Earning a child's trust seemed like a simple enough task. Little did he realize, it would not be as easy as he believed.

The next day was nice and boring. It had been a long night, due to Terumi's lack of interest in eating. Yukina was again correct. She didn't eat enough to sustain herself. She also had little interest in playing with him. It was like she didn't care for interaction. Interaction and play was something a child her age needed to cognitively develop properly. Yukina hadn't mentioned this particular problem. She didn't seem distressed. What was causing her to react this way? He managed to work at his father's company, while his mind played with probable causes and solutions. He was halfway through his shift when he received an unexpected phone call.

"Hello mother." his soft voice spoke into the phone. What he heard next, made his heart pause. On the other end of the line, he heard a high pitched scream. "Is everything alright?"

"Hi Shuichi. I'm sorry, I didn't want to call but I think something's wrong with Terumi."

 ** _~Author's Note~_**

 _Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter to my new story. Thank you for taking the time to read it. Thanks to everyone who has followed and favorited my story. A special thanks to **drafter** for reviewing! I've written a separate note for you after the author's note. _

_I'll update again as soon as I'm able. I'm excited for the next chapter! It should be a fun one! If you have a moment and are so inclined, please feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Thanks again!~Lin_

 _ **Drafter:** Thank you so much for your review! Kurama is one of my favorite characters and hopefully I'll do him and his thought process some justice with this story. It's also my first time writing a story that isn't romance-based. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that it turns out alright. I hope you'll continue to enjoy my story! Thanks again! :) _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A horrible howl filled the air. It was a high pitched shriek. Sharp was the sound and near deafening. A dark haired woman tried desperately to calm the child, though nothing came close to working.

"Shhhh Terumi." Shiori gently tried to comfort the child. She held the child close to her chest and softly snuggled the girl. "You're alright. Your father should be home soon." Tears continued to fill the babe's chocolate colored eyes while a loud wail followed. A sigh left the woman's lips. This didn't make sense. Terumi had been fine only an hour before. Well, she hadn't been screaming like this at least. The small girl had continued her disinterest in her new environment. She barely responded to Shiori's attempts to play or interact with her. Shiori found this behavior quite unusual. She knew the girl was in an unfamiliar place, however she was sure she could get Terumi accustomed to her home quickly. That clearly wasn't happening.

Flustered and overwhelmed the woman rocked the child as she walked throughout the house. The screaming continued as she heard the front door of their home open.

"Mother?" she heard her son call as the door closed. She could hear a couple footsteps walk further into the house.

"In here Shuichi." she answered. The woman made her way towards the front of the house. They met in the kitchen. Kurama quickly assessed the situation while Terumi's screams filled his ears. His mother's face was flushed while the baby's screams caused Terumi's face to turn a tomato red.

"I'm sorry I had to call you." Shiori said, her voice had a defeated tone to it. He quickly noticed this and knew he needed to take the girl over. He would not have his mother doubting herself over this. "I'm not sure what to do or what I did."

"Don't worry about it mother. I'm sure she's fine. How long has she been like this?" Kurama questioned as he set his briefcase down and extended his arms out for the banshee-like child.

"Not long." Shiori replied as she gently handed him the girl. "I would say forty five minutes at the most." Kurama nodded before his gaze turned to the obviously stressed girl. She didn't have a fever, nor did she seem plagued by any form of physical illness. His brows furrowed. The day before she hadn't made a sound. Why was she suddenly screaming so intensely? She was receiving attention and he was sure his mother would have tried to feed her. What brought this on?

"I've never heard a child scream like this before." Shiori told him, a concerned look remained on her face. "It's like she's in pain but there's no visible sign of harm." Kurama nodded. Something else had to be going on, though he wasn't sure what. An idea came to mind but it was something he'd have to try away from the house. He couldn't risk his mother catching him using his powers. If his plan worked, it should at least calm the child down while he continued to sort through the cause.

"I'm going to take Terumi for a walk. Perhaps the fresh air will sooth her." he told her while he wrapped the baby in a blanket.

"Alright, Shuichi." Shiori agreed. She hated to admit it but she would gladly welcome a few minutes of silence. Still, there had to be more she could do. The child was her granddaughter after all. Meanwhile, Kurama stepped out of the house, towards the that grew behind his family's house. He needed to go deep enough that his mother or anyone else couldn't find him easily. He continued to walk through the trees until he came to a small opening about half a mile away from the house. The girl's insufferable screams continued as Kurama pulled out a seed. Using his demon energy, the seed rapidly began to grow and blossom into a tall stemmed plant with small, dark purple blossoms at the end.

 _'Lavender.'_ he thought as he crushed the petals together. The plant was well known for calming the mind and body. Hopefully it would help the girl. Carefully he turned the girl onto her stomach and began rubbing her back with the herb's essence. The flower's aroma filled the young child's lungs and slowly she began to quiet. Within a few minutes her sobs had stopped completely while her eyes closed.

A sigh left the demons lips as he continued to rub the sleeping girl's back. He couldn't leave the girl until whatever ailed her had been tended to. He would not put his mother through that again. The problem would remain the same at a daycare. Something clearly bothered the child, as the parental figure, he needed to solve it. He began to think through possible solutions when he felt a powerful and recognizable energy. His hand paused and his attention shifted.

"So it's true." He heard just as a small figure jumped from one of the trees. The black haired, smaller demon approach him. His eyes glared down at the baby before he glanced up to his old friend.

"Hiei, what are you doing here?" Kurama questioned surprised to see his old friend. Hiei had always made it clear his place was in demon world. Why was he suddenly back in human world?

"I heard about Keiko's death and that her child had been handed over to Yukina. So I decided to pay my sister a visit. When I arrived at Genkai's temple Yukina was alone. So it's true, the detective gave the child to you. I must say I'm surprised you'd even consider taking her." Hiei explained before his gaze turned back to the child.

"Yes, it was an unexpected development." the fox admitted. "I had always assumed Kuwabara would be Satsuki's guardian."

"Yes, the fool should have been the first choice babysitter. So, what exactly happened that night? What caused the detective to leave her?" the smaller demon asked. Kurama's mind thought back as he began to tell his long time friend of the events that had taken place.

...

 _"Keiko...Keiko...wake up." Yusuke's voice was heard. "Keiko, stay with me." Two other figures stood in the background. Their faces were turned away from the scene before them. The scent of fresh human blood stained the air. It was a smell Kurama had long been accustomed to, however this was different. This was the blood of a dear friend._

 _They stood in the middle of the Urameshi residence. There, Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama had come to defend the lives of Yusuke's family. However, such help was not to be. The former spirit detective had arrived first, Kuwabara and Kurama followed soon after only to find their friend holding onto his dead wife._

 _Thoughts flowed through Yusuke's mind. How could it have come to this? Wasn't there suppose to be some kind of happy ending for them? That monster, that fiend who had managed his way into the ningenkai only to destroy what he loved most. How could he have been too late to save Keiko? He always managed to save her at the end...what? How? His head shook as his arms cradled his broken wife._

 _Suddenly a loud cry filled the air. Kurama sharply turned to his right to see an overturned pink bouncy seat. Quickly he moved it out of the way to find a baby kicking and screaming on the floor. He knelt and picked her up. She was startled but seemed otherwise uninjured. His leaf-colored eyes turned back to the child's parents, her father continued to hold onto her mother._

 _"Yusuke..." Kurama spoke as he approached the demon before him. Surely he'd want to hold Satsuki; she was the last living part of Keiko. However, Yusuke simply held his hand up. His gaze remained on the Keiko's torn face._

 _"Everyone's here it seems." they heard a familiar female voice say. Kuwabara and Kurama turned to see Botan in her usual pink kimono. A melancholy look was present on the grim reaper's face. She didn't want to be here. Most of the time she didn't mind her job, however, she found it broke her heart when she had to take a dear friend back to spirit world._

 _"Botan." Kuwabara stated while Kurama nodded. Agony spread throughout the group. Botan made her way towards Yusuke and what remained of Keiko._

 _"Yusuke, you know I have to..." Botan began but was quickly interrupted._

 _"Bring her back, Botan!" Yusuke ordered. His fists balled up. "You brought me back, now bring her back."_

 _"You know I can't do that Yusuke." the normally sassy blue haired woman replied. Even if she could revive her, Keiko's soul would need a body to return to. Looking over her friend's remains...there was too much damage. There was no way to salvage what was left._ _Yusuke's fists remained curled in a ball. His eyes darkened and hallowed. It was as if he had been stabbed with a thousand knives at once. His dearest and deepest love was gone. His heart fell in his chest. The simple task of breathing almost became too much to bare. His body trembled in pain and anger._

 _"Fine." his forced through thinly pressed lips. "I will speak with Koenma." With that he stood from his wife's mangled remains. His eyes looked straight as he began to walk. His pace was steady as he walked passed Botan and Kuwabara._ _Kurama extended the baby towards her father as Satuki's arms reached out for her father. However, Yusuke walked passed them; he didn't even glance down to her._

" _Yusuke." Kurama called. This didn't make sense, why wouldn't he take her? She needed his comfort, his protection. Why...?_

 _"I'll take her, Kurama." Botan offered, breaking his train of though. Her arms reached out for the baby. "I'll take her to Yukina for the time being. I'm sure she'll welcome the girl until her father is ready for her." The fox nodded and with caution, placed the babe in the woman's arms._

 _..._

"I've never seen him so angry or so grieved. It was like all the light from his world had been shattered and taken from him, piece by piece." Kurama paused, perhaps the answer to Terumi's current state rested in that night. She had been there when her mother's life was taken. She had heard those screams of pain, the cackling laugh of her family's destroyer and the anger in her father's voice. Such a traumatic event could cause severe damage to a still developing mind. Was her demon blood strong enough that she could remember all that?

"Pitty. How long will you keep her?" the black haired asked. His own thoughts were forming. He wasn't sure why but he felt compelled to help his former companion.

"I'm not sure. He may come back for her, when he's had his time to grieve."

"No one but Koenma has seen him since that night. You really think he cares enough for the girl to come back for her?"

"She's his daughter." Kurama replied, "He won't leave her behind." Suddenly Hiei jumped up into one of the trees.

"I'll leave you to your babysitting." the red-eyed demon scoffed. "I'll help the former detective find the demon that killed Keiko." This surprised Kurama greatly. Keiko was human and meant very little to the fire demon. Why would he help...? His lips turn up in a smile.

"Careful Hiei, someone might think you care for Yusuke's family." Kurama teased. Hiei paused before he looked back down.

"Just see the girl is safe and taken care of. Then, join the hunt when you can." With that Hiei was gone. The smile lingered on Kurama's lips. It was strange how old alliances could be reformed during times of tragedy. The kitsune remained there for a moment before he stood and made his way home. Suddenly a blood curdling scream filled the trees. Terumi was awake.

 **Three days later**

' _This isn't working._ ' Kurama thought as he sat on his bed as the baby girl continued to scream in her crib. His head rested between his pointer finger and thumb. His eyes pierced the floor while he was deep in thought. Yukina hadn't mentioned this. This dreadful screaming was something Terumi had only started to do since coming into his care. _'This cannot continue.'_ The child was not thriving; in fact she seemed to be deteriorating. Each day she ate less and less.

Three days of these unnerving howls was taking a toll on his family. He and Shiori had tried everything they could think of to calm the girl. The herbs helped but they did not solve the problem. They had even taken Terumi to a doctor, who insisted the girl was simply colicky. A condition they would merely have to wait out. Kurama did not agree with this assessment. There was more to it. He was sure of that. However, he could not pin point what the exact problem was.

 _'She must return to Yukina.'_ He decided after a minute. He had fully intended on keeping her and raising her until Yusuke returned for her. However, keeping her wouldn't do her or him any good if her life would only fade away. He knew she had been healthier and happier with the ice maiden. He nodded to himself. The decision had been made. He would protect her from afar until her father's return. In meantime, he would take her back to Genkai's temple and allow the kind hearted ice demon to care for the child.

Kurama continued to stare at the floor a moment when the child's cries began to fade. Within a couple of minutes all was quiet. Figuring Terumi had fallen asleep his eyes closed and he welcomed this rare moment of silence. A moment later he heard some movement from the crib.

"Mama!" He heard a small voice say. Still resting his head in his hand he turned to look at the teary-eyed girl. "Mama…mama!" Terumi had managed to sit herself up in the crib as was watching him with wide eyes. Her cheeks were tear-stained and her lips puckered into a pitiful pout. Desperation was heard in her voice. Her eyes continued to pierce into his. His brows furrowed in confusion before he began to catch on. His eyes softened as he realized what she had wanted these passed few days. He stood and made his way towards her. "Mama!"

"I understand." He whispered softly while his hand gently touched her back. "You want your mother, don't you?" While she knew things were different and remembered bits and pieces from that night, she didn't understand. She couldn't fathom why her mother or father weren't with her. Nor could she understand why she was being passed around like a plate of food. That could be why she didn't trust him and why she was so detached. When he gave her to Botan that night, she took it as he did not care for her. She was more aware than a normal human child but not as much as a full blooded demon would be. The matter was more complex than what she could comprehend.

Kurama sent her a small, sad smile and gently picked her up. His arms enfolded around her and held her tightly to his chest. He knew if his mother died suddenly it would cause him great heartache. He understood the cycle of life and death while the child did not. Her once stable and unaltered life had turned into one of uncertainty. Terumi's hard crying was the result of being overwhelmed with change and experiencing the ache of loss. She was expressing this the only way she knew how.

"I know you miss your mother. I'm sorry for your loss." His velvety voice began. He held her tighter to him. "Your mother, she loved you dearly. I know you don't understand what's happened. You feel like you're alone and unwanted. I assure you, you are cared for." Terumi lifted her head and watched him closely, her lip quivered. Kurama paused, somewhat hesitating at this next part. He wasn't sure what the future held. However, as time went on he found he doubted Yusuke would return for the child. "I know you're in pain and that my presence can't make up for your mother's absence… You're my daughter now. I won't leave you. I want to help you, if you'll allow me."

The girl's sad eyes lowered. She continued to sniffle but her tears began to dry. Then, to his surprise, Terumi nuzzled into him and inhaled his scent. She wanted his warmth and comfort. Carefully he rested his head on top of hers in attempt to offer her more comfort and security. After a few minutes time, he heard her soft snores. A warm and bright smile began to form on fox demon's lips. For the moment the crisis had been settled. A foundation of trust had been established between the supposed father and daughter. It was a small victory but a victory nonetheless.

Kurama continued to hold and rock her for a few minutes as she continued to slumber. His fingers gently rubbed her back encouraging her sleep before he attempted to place her back in the crib. Her body quickly jumped, her eyes shot opened and looked up to him. Once more, he held her to him and continued to rock her; soon he heard her soft snores once more. He would try to set her down a couple more times before he realized she needed the security his arms provided her. He thought for a moment before an idea formed in his mind.

He took a few steps towards his bed before he carefully attempted to lie down. Terumi remained nuzzled against his chest as his head hit his pillow. His hand rested gently on top of her, to ensure she wouldn't fall off of him. Kurama watched the baby sleep, it was the most peaceful he had seen her since he brought her home. Her breath was steady and soft. His hand continued to rub her back until it lightly went over her over her shoulder and down to her small hand. It was strange to think he was once this small. His pointer finger glided over her small palm. Her tiny petite fingers curled around his larger finger and tightly held on. This caused a strange sensation to fill him. It was new, small and somewhat peculiar like she was. It caused his heart to beat slightly faster and his desire to protect her became stronger.

 _'Is this what becoming a father feels like?'_ He wondered as their parent-child bond began to form. Perhaps the last few days hadn't been the disaster he believed them to be. The next few days would tell him for sure. Thoughts of giving her back to Yukina began to fade away as he felt the desire to sleep overcome him. His eyes closed and his breath evened out. For a moment, peace filled the house.

 _ **~Author's Note~**_

 _Hi everyone! Sorry it took a little longer to get this chapter out. I've been busy but am so glad you've decided to join me for this chapter. Thanks to everyone who has been following and favoring my story! A special thanks to those who reviewed:_

 _ **FireStorm1991:** Thank you for your review! You were right about her parentage being closer to the original four! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Thanks again for the review! :)_

 _ **drafter:** No problem! I always make sure to respond to those who take the time to review my stories! Thank you for leaving a second review and for your supportive words! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter as well. You were right about Yusuke being her father! Hopefully I've managed to keep everyone in character. Thanks again for your review and for your kind, supportive words! I appreciate it! :)_

 _Thanks again to everyone who has followed my story this far! This has been such a fun story to write and I hope you all continue to enjoy it. I'll update again soon! Please feel free to leave a review if you have a moment and are so inclined. As always constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks again!~Lin_

 _ **Random note:** If you're more interested in a Kurama romance fic, feel free to check out my story **No Strings Attached.** I only have the prologue out so far but am working on getting the first chapter out. Feel free to let me know what you think of it!_


End file.
